Decisão de Marketing
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Não foi exatamente uma decisão pessoal. Havia outros interesses e não havia muito coisa que Jared e Jensen pudessem fazer. Slash - PadAckles. Desafio cinco fanfics em cinco dias do Fórum Need for Fic.


**Decisão de Marketing**

**(Ou como decidiram que Jensen ficaria noivo)**

**ShiryuForever94**

Categoria: **Desafio de Cinco Fanfics em Cinco dias, por autor, do Fórum Need for Fic**, Songfic, Actor Fic  
Advertências: Slash M/M - PadAckles  
Classificação: NC-17  
Capítulos: 1 (one shot)  
Completa: [X] Yes [ ] No  
Resumo: Não foi exatamente uma decisão pessoal. Havia outros interesses e não havia muito coisa que Jared e Jensen pudessem fazer.

**Disclaimer**: Obviamente que os personagens, por serem pessoas reais, não me pertencem. Esta obra é totalmente ficcional, sem fins lucrativos. Os direitos da obra Supernatural são todos de Eric Kripke.

Beta: Akane Mitsuko Adachi Sagahara Tange (Obrigada, marida.)

Sugestão: Leiam ouvindo Imagine me without you, de Jacy Velasquez. Eu adorei fazer isso, sabe... Sou uma sádica compulsiva, fato.

**ONESHOT**

A reunião fora muito tensa.

De um lado os poderosos da indústria de entretenimento, os patrocinadores, os produtores de filmes e séries.

De outro lado, Eric Kripke, Jared Padalecki, Jensen Ackles e assessorias.

O tema já havia sido levantado em outras ocasiões, mas agora havia um impasse que os atores de Supernatural teriam que enfrentar.

Havia boatos demais, cobranças demais.

Eric fora bastante solidário e dissera que não se importava com absolutamente nada que os "meninos" fizessem fora do set de filmagem, mesmo porque havia muitos fãs que até gostavam das insinuações de que os texanos eram mais que amigos.

Bromance era um termo utilizado praticamente em todas as entrevistas. Brotherly love era outro.

Só que, dessa vez, os executivos não quiseram conversa.

- "Jensen, anuncie logo de uma vez seu noivado. Ninguém aguenta mais tanta especulação." Um dos produtores argumentou olhando diretamente para o intérprete de Dean Winchester.

- "Não é por nada não, mas ser minha namorada oficial é uma coisa, agora colocar um anel de noivado no dedo é bem diferente." O texano olhava com seriedade para seu empresário e para seu relações públicas. Já haviam discutido aquele assunto várias vezes.

Danneel Harris era uma atriz bonita, interessante e inteligente. Excelente companheira, boa pessoa e, principalmente, uma mulher que aceitara o papel que Jensen lhe propusera há alguns anos: o de ser sua namorada de fachada.

Oh, sim, porque Jensen Ackles amava loucamente outra pessoa.

- "Vocês dois já pensaram que essa confusão pode encerrar suas carreiras?" Agora foi a vez do principal anunciante.

- "Não fazemos confusão alguma. Não é confusão. Temos plena certeza do que sentimos, não menospreze o que eu sinto." Jared Padalecki usava um terno tremendamente bem cortado. Não que fosse fã do gênero, apenas que era uma reunião de negócios. Rodava um lápis no tampo da mesa, estava de saco cheio de tudo aquilo.

- "Ora, vamos. Para vocês pode ser bem claro, só que, em termos de exposição e sim, a palavra é confusão, nem precisam fazer muita coisa. Um dos assuntos que mais dá ibope entre alguns fãs são os vídeos onde vocês só faltam se beijar na boca." A especialista em marketing trouxera um apanhado de vídeos, imagens e até fanfictions sobre o amor oculto de Jared Padalecki e Jensen Ackles. – "Vocês deviam pensar melhor em como se comportam nas convenções e em alguns eventos, principalmente você, Jared."

- "Jensen, você acha que preciso aprender a me comportar como um bom cordeirinho em todas as nossas aparições públicas? Eu o incomodo?" Um olhar verde sedutor, uma presença incrível. Jared Padalecki fitou o namorado com tanta intensidade que o empresário dele se mexeu na cadeira e pigarreou.

Ah, claro, porque eles eram namorados.

Há alguns anos.

Três meses depois de haverem se conhecido já não conseguiam evitar os olhares, a emoção quando se viam. Era tão..

Bonito.

Mas não era o normal, jamais seria o normal. Esconderam como puderam. Fizeram de tudo para que ninguém percebesse, mas ficou impossível. As cenas do seriado, com eles dois, faziam metade da audiência achar que eram incestuosos e a outra metade que os atores tinham uma química inacreditável.

E realmente era inacreditável.

- "Nada me incomoda mais que esse monte de mentiras. E, se é para constar em algum lugar, eu também tenho certeza do que eu sinto e, apenas para complementar, não pretendo mudar nada, nada mesmo, em Jay." Jensen respondeu olhando na mesma intensidade para Jared. Era louco por ele. Completamente apaixonado por ele.

Nem queria pensar em ter que desistir dele.

- "Façam um comunicado oficial do noivado de Jensen e falem com Danneel antes. Escolha uma jóia bonita para ela, Ackles." O advogado da CW não parecia estar brincando. Simplesmente porque não estava brincando.

Jared mordeu o lábio inferior até quase sangrar e, estava bem zangado. Simplesmente eles não estavam escutando. O que iam fazer? Um suspiro fundo e, como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo, pousou sua mão direita sobre a mão esquerda de Jensen e entrelaçou os dedos. – "Eu não vou gostar disso."

As long as stars shine down from heaven

Assim como as estrelas brilham como que caindo do céu

And the rivers run into the sea

E os rios correm para o mar

'Til the end of time, forever

Até o fim dos tempos, para sempre

You're the only love I'll need

Você é o único amor que eu precisarei

In my life, you're all that matters

Em minha vida, você é tudo que importa

In my eyes, the only truth I see

Em meus olhos, a única verdade que eu vejo

When my hopes and dreams have shattered

Quando minhas esperanças e sonhos se forem

You're the one that's there for me

Você é o único que estará lá para mim

Os dois atores se olharam. Havia uma tristeza estranha no rosto do homem que viera de Dallas. Jensen Ackles sabia que não poderia se opor.

Não que não amasse Jared, apenas que tinha que pensar na carreira, Supernatural estava findando, não havia planos para outras temporadas até então. Só que eles tinham um contrato por mais um ano ao menos.

- "Sinto muito, Jay. Muito mesmo. Talvez seja melhor pra você também." O olhar verde tornou-se vítreo. Estava dizendo ao homem que amava que ia noivar com uma mulher porque não podiam deixar que o amor que sentiam fosse percebido.

Como se pudessem disfarçar tão bem assim.

Um produtor pigarreou, incomodado com as mãos dadas daqueles dois. Era esquisito demais ver aquilo. Só que Jensen notou.

- "Algum problema?" Ackles tinha um olhar bem calmo, geralmente, mas que jamais enfurecessem aquele pisciano.

- "Acho que acabamos." O advogado senior da produtora previa problemas se não chegassem a um acordo.

- "E eu faço o que? Fico feliz, dou parabéns, falo em todas as convenções o quanto eu estou animado com o casamento dele?" A voz de Jared estava um tom abaixo do normal. – "Vai ser a maior mentira que já contei na minha vida..."

When I found you I was blessed

Quando eu encontrei você fui abençoado

And I will never leave you

E eu jamais deixarei você

I need you

Eu preciso de você

- "Fique noivo. Escolha alguém, quem sabe Genevieve Cortese."

- "Nem pensar!" Jensen levantou-se impetuosamente e fuzilou o advogado da CW com o olhar.

- "E por que não?" O produtor do seriado franziu o cenho.

- "Eu não gosto dela. Só isso." Jensen retrucou enquanto passava as mãos pelos cabelos, nervoso.

- "Não confia tanto assim no seu namorado?" A mesma mulher, a especialista em marketing. O tom era irônico.

- "Não ouse!" Jensen Ackles tinha os lábios trêmulos. Ele... Estava sofrendo.

- "Jen..." Jared se levantou e segurou-o pelos ombros. – "Acalme-se." Olhou para a mulher com seriedade tremenda. - "Eu não vou magoar o Jensen. Arrumem outra pessoa. Se é que eu realmente preciso fazer essa idiotice."

- "E vai ficar como o amante abandonado?" Um dos responsáveis pela divulgação da série resolveu opinar.

- "Como se eu ligasse. Não me interessa, de maneira alguma, o que vão dizer de mim. A única opinião que me interessa é a de Jensen. Entenderam bem?" Padalecki não era Sam. Não era meigo e por vezes frágil, nunca. Era um homem muito bem acertado consigo mesmo, sério quando estava discutindo sua vida e, amava Jensen. De todo coração.

- "Você realmente vai ficar noivo?" Jensen olhou para o namorado, agoniado. Era de longe o mais ciumento.

- "Você vai ficar noivo, não? Ora, já vi que o jeito será que eu faça a mesma coisa. Assim fica tudo bem. Agora, se você se importa tanto, eu darei um jeito. Começo a namorar ostensivamente qualquer uma, tiro fotos sorridentes e morrendo de alegria e pronto. O show da idiotice deve continuar!"

Olharam-se.

- "Jay..." Ackles mal conseguia falar. Estava tão perdido.

- "Eu sei, Jen, eu sei..." Jared tentou sorrir, e abraçou-o com afeto, fechando os olhos e acarinhando as costas fortes.

Imagine me without you

Me imagine sem você

I'd be lost and so confused

Eu estaria tão perdido e tão confuso

I wouldn't last a day

Eu não duraria um dia

I'd be afraid without you there to see me through

Eu teria medo sem você estar lá me observando

Imagine me without you

Me imagine sem você

Lord, you know it's just impossible

Senhor, você sabe que é simplesmente impossível

Because of you

Por causa de você

It's all brand new

Tudo é novo

My life is now worth while

Minha vida é agora algo de valor

I can't imagine me without you

Eu não posso me imaginar sem você.

Não era o que gostariam de fazer, mas o dever contratual duraria mais um ano. Não podiam fazer tudo que queriam. Não naquele momento.

- "Podem contar comigo." Eric Kripke finalmente falou. Admirava ambos. Aprendera a respeitar as escolhas deles, o amor deles. Era um amor firme, forte, maduro e sincero. Pena que no mundo, o que importava eram as aparências. – "Tentaremos diminuir um pouco a carga emocional dos episódios para que se poupem um pouco, certo?"

- "Obrigado, Eric. Realmente é tormentoso para mim me dedicar aos sentimentos de Dean, ao menos por enquanto, quando minha vida..." Fez uma pausa e seu olhar se transmutou em doçura para Jared. – "Quando minha vida com ele está prestes a ser abalada por um noivado. Céus, como vou suportar isso?"

- "Como suporta tudo. Com firmeza. Vamos embora." Jared cumprimentou com a cabeça todos os presentes fez um sinal para Jensen. Hora de irem embora para o único lugar em que podiam ser eles mesmos. A casa que dividiam.

oOoOoOoOoOo

- "Jay, eu sinto muito." Jensen estava deitado na cama de casal que haviam comprado. Não vestia coisa alguma. Estava um tanto carente, preocupado e seu olhar era todo de Jared.

- "Quero que sinta outra coisa." Jared Padalecki sorriu.

E o sorriso dele incendiou o coração de Jensen Ackles.

Quem disse que havia mais alguma coisa no mundo que os corpos de ambos querendo dizer um ao outro o que realmente importava?

- "Eu te amo, Jensen." Jared ofegou no ouvido do amante enquanto o tomava para si com toda a paixão que conseguia expressar.

- "Eu sei." Foi a resposta ofegante e a última coisa em que Jensen conseguiu pensar antes de atingir o clímax nos braços do namorado e gemer o nome dele mais de três vezes, de puro prazer...

When you caught me I was falling

Quando você me pegou, eu estava caindo

Your love lifted me back on my feet

Seu amor me reergueu de volta sobre meus pés

It was like you heard my calling

Foi como se você tivesse ouvido meu chamado

And you rushed to set me free

E você se apressou para me fazer livre

No dia seguinte, Jensen Ackles ficou noivo de Danneel Harris.

A mídia cobriu o fato, todo mundo noticiou e o efeito foi o desejado, embora em alguns fóruns e mídias ninguém acreditasse realmente naquilo.

Em casa, vendo os flashes estourarem em cima de Jensen e Danneel, ouvindo as congratulações de muita gente do show business, Jared Padalecki inclinou-se para frente, sentado no sofá da sala de estar.

- "Eu te amo, Jensen Ackles..." Passou as mãos pelos cabelos, inclinou a cabeça e chorou... Sabia que era necessário, mas aquilo não diminuía, em nada, sua dor...

When I found you I was blessed

Quando eu encontrei você fui abençoado

And I will never leave you

E eu jamais deixarei você

I need you

Eu preciso de você

I can't imagine me without you

Eu não posso me imaginar sem você

* * *

Nota: Bem, como o desafio em tese começou dia 24, estou bem em dia. Acontece que postei antes no ffnet e por isso deu diferença de datas, mas estou sendo boazinha e fazendo uma fanfic nova por dia, ate dia 28. Não está sendo nada fácil tirar idéias do nada, mas acontece que o fandom precisa crescer e eu pretendo contribuir. Se acharem que meu esforço está valendo à pena, que tal deixar uma review? É minha comidinha criativa. Abraços e obrigada por lerem.


End file.
